Starlight wishes
by ammstar11
Summary: When Piper was little she was told that a wish made on a star would come true if you believed in it with all your heart. For the longest time she just wanted to be seen for who she was and not who she knew. her wish came true and she has the greatest friends she could hope for but could the stars help her find love or is that a dream as far away as the stars themselves? (Jasper)
1. ch 1 Piper

Starlight wishes

Jason x Piper mortal AU

 **So I'm trying to expand my writing by moving on with other couples, most of my stories are for Solangelo but really I love all of the cannon couples so I wanted to try something with Jasper (Jason and Piper) this is my first attempt with them so I hope it works out well, I have no idea how long this will be but it shouldn't be too long. Please let me know what you think.**

They say that you can make a wish upon a star, and if you truly believe with all your heart, then your wish will one day come true.

Piper loved looking at the stars; they watched over everything from the heavens and could guide you when you lost your way. They were so beautiful but could they really make her wishes come true? It couldn't hurt to try right? So Piper looked out her bedroom window up at the sky and recited the little poem her grandfather had taught to her.

"Star light, star bright, the first star I see tonight.

I wish I may, I wish I might.

Have the wish I wish tonight.

Please let me find someone who sees me as me, and loves me anyway."

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before turning away from her window to head to sleep.

Years later

Piper hated school, some people picked on her for her mom not being around, other's tried to use her to meet her famous dad who was none other than world famous movie star Tristian McLain. No one really saw her for herself. Well that's not entirely true; she did have a few good friends that she wouldn't trade the world for. Leo was like an annoying brother, Annabeth was the best friend she could ask for, Rachel was an amazing artist, and there was Annabeth's boyfriend Percy who was always up to going to the skate park with her. They were all true friends that didn't care if her dad was and actor or even if he were royalty they were her friends and that made her wonder if the wish she made years ago on a star really had come true. They did say that if you wished for something hard enough it would come true after all.

Piper had just moved to this city and hadn't had her cover blown about who she was related to so she had decided to go down to the local skate park for a bit and just feel free. There she had met Percy and they had hung out for a while teaching each other some new tricks when Annabeth had stopped by and they had got to talking about old movies that they both enjoyed thanks to their dads. They had hung out a few times after that and then she was introduced to their friend Rachel, she had asked Piper if she could help her with some of her community theatre activities because she seemed so great with acting and she had agreed, there she had met Leo, one of the light and sound crew and he had insisted on calling her beauty queen ever since she had to dress up to model for one of Rachel's paintings.

She shook herself from her thoughts when she heard Annabeth call out to her. "Hey Piper! Wait up!" she paused by the main doors of the school as Annabeth ran up to her, even though they were a year apart they had become great friends fast. "Hey Annabeth, why the rush today?" she could see that her Friend was out of breath. "Percy was late picking me up and I have to set up for an important presentation in the auditorium, Rachel is supposed to help me put it together and Leo's already part of it but since Percy is stuck in traffic we're kind of in need of some more help, think that you could lend us a hand?" Piper adjusted her backpack "Sure thing, I don't mind." Annabeth heaved a sigh of relief "Thank you so much!" then she grabbed Piper's hand and ran with her to the auditorium so that they could get everything ready before first period.


	2. ch 2 Piper

Ch.2

 **So I hope that this works, let me know what you think. Sorry if I get too repetitive.**

"Thanks for the help, we really needed it." Rachel said as she stood on the ladder Piper was holding so that she could hang up the decorations on the stage. It seemed that their science class was putting together a presentation on stars and constellations for a visiting middle school but didn't have enough people to help set everything up.

Percy was supposed to drive them to school early to get things ready but there had been a huge accident on the way to Annabeth's house so she ended up having to run to school to make it on time, Rachel had managed to get a ride in time and Leo was recruited to help with the lights and sound which he was happy to accept because it got him out of his morning classes. Percy had shown up as soon as he could and had managed to drag along some friends; Annabeth said it was because of his baby deer eyes that no one could resist when he asked for help. Piper had laughed but she knew the power of that look, it had worked on her a time or two to help Percy when he was in a jam, she didn't know how Annabeth could win against him.

Aside from her and Leo, their friend Grover, who Piper had only just met recently was there helping Leo make sure that the lights were all in place, and somehow Percy had managed to get his cousins to help out as well, Thalia was in the same grade as Percy and Annabeth but not in their class so Piper figured she had fallen victim to 'The Look' as they all called it. Also helping was Percy's brother Tyson, and Frank from Pipers social studies class. Things were coming along smoothly despite the rush to get everything done. "So why aren't there more volunteers from your guy's class helping with this? Isn't it supposed to be a class presentation?" she looked around noticing the lack of students that were actually from their class involved with set up. "Yeah you would think, but not many people want to wake up early and get to school just to decorate, we had had the chance to vote on whether we wanted to stay after school on Friday to do this but with clubs and sports and it being the weekend and all most people voted for morning set up and then bailed out at the last minute so here we are." Piper really couldn't stand when people unloaded all the work on others so that they could slack off; it wasn't fair to those left with everything piled on them. "Well I hope your teacher gives you all extra credit or something when this is done. It's not fair if you get nothing for all of the effort you guys put in."

"It's okay, we figured something like this would happen and so did our teacher so he had us put together a sign-in sheet so that we know who helped out and who didn't so when all is over and done with those who showed up get a pizza party and too bad so sad for those who skipped out." Annabeth winked at her as she showed her the clipboard she had in her hand. It had the names of everyone helping out and their homerooms so that they could be contacted later. She scanned the names,

Annabeth Chase

Percy Jackson

Rachel Dare

Grover Underwood

Leo Valdez

Piper McLain

Thalia Grace

Tyson Jackson

Frank Zhang

Hazel Levesque

Nico di Angelo

Jason Grace

Wait Jason Grace? The class rep for Pipers grade? She hadn't even noticed him before she spotted his name on the list, but if his sister was dragged along to help out it was very likely that Percy had managed to drag Jason into this too. She looked around and saw Jason up on the catwalk checking wires for Leo. Piper had first met Jason while hanging out with Annabeth and Percy at the mall before school had started, he was really nice and great to talk to, he was also really good friends with Leo so she had had the chance to talk to him outside of school but when he was at school he seemed like this perfect guy who could do anything, he was smart, athletic and always helping someone, not to mention all the girls that were after him. Piper sighed inwardly, she had liked Jason since the first time they had met but she didn't want to seem like another hopeless fangirl following after Mr. Perfect like a love struck school girl.

She hadn't told anyone about her crush but Annabeth had figured it out rather quickly, thankfully all she did was give Piper knowing glances now and then when the subject of her affections was near, like now. Annabeth had noticed Piper's look when she had seen the sign-in sheet and knew which name suck out most for her. "You didn't really think that he wouldn't show up with Percy and Leo involved did you?" she smiled. Piper was trying to come up with a reply when Rachel called down "I need more tape! Can one of you run over to the supply box and get me a new roll?" Annabeth took back her clipboard from Piper before replying "Sure thing, be right back!" then she dashed over to the supply box on the table just off stage. "I just have a couple more stars to add to the big dipper and then it looks like we're done." Rachel said as she sat on the top of the ladder.

Piper looked down at her watch to see that there was only six minutes until the bell. She wasn't too worried about being late to class because all of the volunteers had been promised notes from the teacher in charge so that they wouldn't get in trouble if they were running late for helping out. Annabeth returned with the new roll of tape and expertly tossed it up to Rachel who caught it easily and finished up placing the final stars in place. When she climbed down they all stood back to admire the job they had done, the backdrop was painted to look like the night sky with all of the recognisable constellations in glittery silver cut out stars. The lights would shine on each constellation as the presentation went on making them light up and sparkle like the stars on a clear night. It really looked amazing.

Before she could really get the chance to pick out all of the ones that she recognized from camping trips with her dad though, Piper was brought back to the present by the bell signaling time for class. She heaved a sigh and grabbed her backpack and picked up her note before heading off.


	3. ch 3 Jason

Ch.3

 **Wow the time really got away from me with this one; it's almost 5am already**

Jason didn't know how he managed to get roped into helping Percy set up for his class's astronomy presentation but Leo was involved and somehow Thalia had gotten involved so when they came to him he figured he might as well help out too. Thanks to Leo he had a good idea of how to check the lights and things and unlike his sister he wasn't bothered by heights plus it got him away from anyone else trying to drag him along for something.

It also didn't hurt to have Piper helping out as well; she was so down to earth and always willing to help their friends when they asked her to. She may have a famous dad but she never acted like you would expect from someone growing up in the spotlight, she was always hanging out with their misfit band of friends, her and Leo always fought and teased each other like siblings and she was able to show up Percy at the skate park. She was also probably the most beautiful girl Jason knew, and the thing was she didn't even seem to realize it. She tried to hide from people and didn't do anything that would really draw too much attention to herself but she was so beautiful and he wished he could show her that.

The way her face lit up when she smiled or laughed, the amazing colors of her eyes that was uniquely hers, the way she sometimes put colorful feathers in her hair and then sit and play with them absently while she was lost in thought all made him wish he could work up the courage to tell her how he felt about her, but he was sure that guys probably threw themselves at her all the time trying to get a date just so that they could say that they went out with the daughter of Tristian McLain. He'd heard it time and again, guys talking about how Piper would be hot if she would just stop dressing like a guy or how it was stupid for her to hang out with losers, or how if they were to date her they would try to get on set of one of her dads movies. Jerks like that would never understand how amazing or beautiful she was, they didn't care, all they wanted was bragging rights.

Jason watched from the catwalk as Piper talked with Rachel and Annabeth.

"Well I hope your teacher gives you all extra credit or something when this is done. It's not fair if you get nothing for all of the effort you guys put in." that was another thing he liked about her, she didn't like for people to be treated unfairly. They didn't talk much but when they had he had found that she was a very out spoken person and he admired that about her, she stood for what she believed in and would fight for it if necessary. It was so much better than those who were willing to use others for their own gain.

Jason watched as the final stars were put into place and the signal was given that everything was finished and headed down to the stage so that he could see the completed stage. Everything looked awesome, the way the stars twinkled made it look like a clear winter night with nothing but the open sky to see, he had to hand it to Rachel and Hazel from the art club, they had done a great job helping Annabeth map out the stars and constellations and getting them to look just right. Leo did a test run of the lights to shine on each one in turn as they were named and it couldn't have looked better. He was defiantly glad he was able to help out with this.

Then the bell rang letting them know that it was time for first period. He grabbed his books from the sound booth where Leo was hanging out. "So I bet you're happy you came along to help huh?" Leo said as they saw Piper get her note and leave the auditorium. Jason pretended Leo had meant the finished look of the stage. "Yeah, everything looks great. It's like seeing the real night sky."

Leo gave him a look that said that he knew Jason knew what he meant. "So I know that you would have helped anyway but everyone that helped here today gets a pizza party after school so you should use that as your chance. Just talk to her bro trust me." Jason shook his head. "I don't know man, what if she thinks I'm just trying to use her or something? Maybe it would be better if we were just friends." Leo gave a look like he was a complete idiot. "Come on man if you keep this up you might miss your chance entirely, how many times have you told me how amazing our beauty queen is?" Jason lifted a brow at his friend "Those aren't my words." Leo laughed "Nope they're mine, she's like my sister so I'm the only one who can get away with calling her that." He had a smug look on his face, Jason laughed "Yeah sure, and you still get something thrown at you if you say it in front of random people." They laughed about the time they were hanging out at the mall and Leo had seen Piper and called out to her using his nickname for her only to receive a handful of fries to the face. "It's okay though, that's our relationship." He gave Jason an elfish grin "What could you say about yours?" Jason rolled his eyes "Shut up." and left the sound booth to get his note before heading to his own class.

 **Well that only took about an hour, anyway happy Halloween peoples. I don't have anything Halloween based in mind so you're getting this. Good night, maybe I'll be up by noon and can start working on this again.**


End file.
